The English Coven
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: The Cullens have abandoned bella, They meet the English Coven Sasha & Beth , Who find out their Emmetts sisters. They h8 rose! When they find out Edward has gone to italy, THEY help bella find him, not Alice! Set in new moon.


'Sasha, can you smell that?' Beth asked.

'Smell what, all i can smell is gross human blood, YUCK' i really didn't know what she was on about.

'No, there are others, i think the new kids are ' She hissed, looking around.

'Well dah, they have to turn up sometime.' i was getting confused as i often did.

'NO, you stupid blond bimbo. They are vampires' Beth was pissed, i didn't know why, we can meet some of our own kind. For once.

'Yay' i sqealed, clapping my hands together. we were walking in to the lunch hall and i wasn't looking at were i was going. I ran in to a huge vampire.

'Wow, steady there.' he said as he caught me. I looked up at his face. he was tall and musculy. He had black curls and a huge smile on his face. He reminded me so much of my brother. My brother was mauled by a bear, and then went missing ahundred years ago. Oh yer i forgot to explain vampires. Well, we never age and live forever! i know cool right. Me and my sister beth were changed when we were sixteen so we're sixteen forever! Oh speakig of beth i turned to her. She was looking at the man with a shocked expression.

'Umm are you two, ok?' the man asked us. Beth and i looked up and nodded in unison. I grabbed beths arm and walked away.

**Emmett POV**

I was walking out of the cafetiria when a really pretty girl, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, walked into me. She wobbled back, I caught her before she could fall. I don't know why i just thought i recognised her.

'WOW, steady there.' she looked up at me her mouth opened in shock. As if she new who i was. she stepped back looking over her should at another girl i thought i recognised. She had long dark brown hair and uther than that the girls were the same. They had the same eye colour, a golden-topaz-wait they must be vampires, only vampires have that colour eyes, and they lookedabout sixteen. They kinda reminded me of my sisters. I hadn't seen my real sisters since the day i was changed. I missed them and now i was upset. I realy hate not being happy. What a bummer. 'Are you two okay?' i asked. they both looked at me and nodded the blond one grabbed garbed the other ones arm and they both ran off.

**Edward POV**

Emmett was in a bad mood. He wouldn't come hunting tonight. He just kept saying somthing about sisters. We thought he meant Alice. we found out we were wrong that night. Whilst me, alice, esme, carlisle, Jasper and rose were hunting. Rose came across two scents of other vampires. She raced after it. Just before she found us again we heard shouts for someone to let go. Then Rose came through the trees with to teenage girls. the blond haired one looked pissed. The brown haired one was kicking her. Rose was angrey. The girls calmed down. sort of. So rose let go. The blond one stepped back. And hissed a Rose. The brunette followed. Carlisle walked hesetaintly towards them the girls smiled t him.

' Who are you?' he asked. The blond answered.

' I'm Sasha, this is my sister Beth.'

' Why are you here?' Carlisle questioned

' We were hunting when she-' beth shot s deadly glare at Rose, Rose stepped back. ' grabbed us'

' Oh' was all carlisle could say. All my family thoughts were mostly on the same line.

_oh goodness, they must have been changed very young, poor children-Esme_

_Oh they were changed even younger than Edward was-Carlsile_

_Yay shopping buddies-alice_

_There emotions are very confusing-jasper_

_Grrrr, oh look they look like Emmett-rose_

Then i tryed to read Sasha and Beths minds. Beth groaned. Everyone looked at her. She stepped back and looked at Sasha who started to explain.

'Um, who reads minds? and who see's the future? and whos an empath?' she asked. Everyone gasped in shock, apart from alice. obviously she saw this coming.

' i see the future, Edward over there reads minds' alice pointed at me and then pionted at jasper' and hes an empath. But how did you know?''

' Well you all used them on us, so we have them now.'

' Interesting,' Carlisle said. ' do you have a family?'

' No, our brother got moald by a bear about ahundred years ago and then went missing. This is the last piture we have of him.' Beth open the locket around her neck. Sasha had exactly the same one. Beth showed the picture to carlisle. i saw it in his mind and i gasped. It was a picture of the to girls hugging emmett. EMMETT. wow. Maybe thats what he meant today about sisters. Maybe he saw them.

'What is she showing you?' Rose asked.

'Thats emmett. Your emmetts sisters?' rose shouted.

'God get a grip, really yur giving me a headach' Sasha shouted back.

' oh well you'll have to get used to it because you brother married me.'

' Oh, so was it you or the bear that killed him?' Sasha smiled innocently, her joke was pretty funny. But rose was gunna make Sasha life hell.

' Not before i do that to her first!' sasha said.

' Umm, sasha? would you and your sister like to see your brother?' Carlisle asked

' hell yea!' Sasha and beth shouted. They were defenetly related to Emmett.

When we got to the house emmett was outside smashing bolders. Sasha and Beth looked at each other and nodded the ran so fast not even i could catch them. They ran to emmett and pushed him over. They sat cross legged on his stomach.'

'WHAT THE FU-' Emmett started to say but sasha covered his mouth.

' Hey you of all people should not swear in front of you sisters' a smile grow across emmetts face. He jumped up and nuggid sasha.

'HEY, watch the hair.' She said laughing.


End file.
